Flowers to the Wolf Lady
by SilentNinja
Summary: Meet Zhao Yun's wife, a warrior princess of half Qiang blood, but a twisted behavior of an impatient house wife. She has an unique model in Chi Bi Online to discover her personality, beauty and hobbies of collecting flowers. DW Females beware....


Disclaimer: I don't own 3k/ Dynasty Warriors, although this fic is based on Chi Bi Online more than Koei's games and Chi Bi Online owned by Perfect World Beijing.

A/N: I've been thinking about writing more on Ma Yun Lu and this time it came out of a quest in Chi Bi Online with the innuendo of her womanly side. It's about her favorite hobby. Oh and she has a unique model designed in purple, white, with the wolf scarf. Her Chi Bi Online self is MUCH better and acknowledgeable. No longer the generic OC she was personalized in Anti Three Kingdoms and Rot3k 11.

Flowers to the Wolf Lady

* * *

At Jiang Zhou…

Zhao Yun finished his duties in his commandery office, while preparing to leave for some work out, Zhang Yi came in and bowed to the lord.

"General, I don't want to be the one to annoy you, but…Ma Chao is calling you out on a duel because you haven't been in the tournament of warriors for years. He wants to see if you're truly stronger than what everyone been praising…" Zhang Yi said.

"And my resentment to show off in public remains strict. Tell him to pick someone else a fight or fight Guan Yu," Zhao Yun glared at Zhang Yi.

"But…really Zhao Yun, you should prove everyone you're not some mediocre general by fighting Ma Chao," Zhang Yi urged.

"If I'm mediocre, why did I save the young lord? Why did I join Big Brother when we reunited at Ye? Why am I working so hard on internal affairs in the state? Mengqi just wants to drawn me out so I could end up feeding his ego. Now I'm going to depart back to my home and please give this to Zhuge Liang?" Zhao Yun gave Zhang Yi the documents for the Shu Prime Minister.

"General…." Zhang Yi didn't leave office to return to the capital, instead he frowned.

"There is more to life than just fighting, bear that in mind, Zhang Yi," Zhao Yun grinned.

"The General is right, Zhang Yi," another man's voice spoke out the door way.

"Bomiao," Zhao Yun greeted.

"I come to deliver the documents to Kongming instead, so Zhang Yi won't have to do that," Deng Zhi took the documents from Zhang Yi.

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be taking care of things with your family? I already loan your wife and son some more things in their care while you were attending the prime minister's inspection trips," Zhao Yun said.

Zhao Yun cleared his desk and took his spear while Deng Zhi wander his thoughts on his family then looked at Zhang Yi who knew about Bomiao's agitate to possessing riches and high wealth.

"Thank you for taking care of my family. However, you do know I rather have my family accept poor living unlike the other lords out there who just wanted to make themselves noble as an excuse to serving the Imperial Highness. There are going to be corrupted officers even if we're struggling to restore the Han," Deng Zhi scenery commented.

"Indeed, you know Yang Yi's behavior is really starting to get on my nerves," Zhang Yi mentioned the rank whore who was irritating.

"And he's still talking bad about Wei Yan. Well, I better get going sires," Zhao Yun walked out the door with his spear hanging on his shoulders.

"You better get home early so that Lady Ma wouldn't be complaining her satisfaction," Deng Zhi teased.

"Can't I ever marry a woman with patience?" Zhao Yun shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just like her brother. Impatient tiger hungry for more," Zhang Yi smirked.

"I bore her a daughter…." Zhao Yun thought.

"She's a wolf, not a tiger," Deng Zhi corrected.

Once he went outside, Zilong rode to the fields a few miles from town. When he reached a place filled with white lilies, he mount off his horse and slowly motion forward to a group of them.

The smell of scenery from these flowers made Zhao Yun recognize the smell of his wife. She's elegant and prideful like her brother, but, lonesome without being open to men. The first time they met, she was searching for him after she heard so much about his merits. Most notable is Chang Ban. But, why could she fall in love with him for the terrible incident he displayed in a retreating battle? Well, as long as she understands his perception to saving innocent lives and the motivation of the Han dynasty. She made it so easy to be to be loved because how fair he show his honest acceptance of her status quo. Well, that's not really the case. It's like how he felt about Sun Shang Xiang who had difficulties on her relationship with Liu Bei.

Back in Zhao Yun's home, Ma Yun Lu set up the food for her husband's return. Contempt to show her dedication as both a warrior and a house wife, she have to be socially consistent because her husband is serious and wise besides his bravery.

"Of course, isn't that how I wanted from a man? Not someone too much like my brother," Ma Yun Lu smiled quietly as she placed the bowl of rice on the table, then bring the side dishes to add beef, vegetables, and other protein for her husband's dinner.

She wishes she could aid her husband in political affairs, but that's laughable seeing as she had no idea where to begin with various policies and hard to read documents. She at best serves to help the military affairs. When in battle, it fuels her lust to cooperate with the Little Dragon as the dangerous couple in the battlefield.

"There, all set and now to await my hero's return from work," Ma Yunlu sat down and read a book of literatures from her husband.

An hour later, she can hear a horse neighing, her husband finally made it home. He's home late again. Should she complain about it? To find out the reason why he's late, she await Zhao Yun's dramatic entrance.

"Yunlu, I know you don't like me coming home late to spend some refreshment. I brought you flowers on the way," Zhao Yun came into the house carrying a batch on his left hand.

Ma Yunlu sees the type of flowers he found are rare types. They withhold a special indigent for making spices.

"You know, you don't have to bring me flowers. Collecting them are my hobbies," Ma Yunlu frowned.

"Think of this as a husband's affection towards his wife, Yunlu," Zhao Yun sighed.

"I love you too much," Ma Yunlu glared.

"……."

"I'm already satisfied," Ma Yunlu said.

"Really? You're upset with me being home late, so sending you flowers can ease your impatient showing that I still care of my wife's love," Zhao Yun looked at the table where his wife served dinner an hour ago.

"Patience isn't my strong point," Ma Yunlu sat down on the other side of the table to eat with her husband.

"It's one of mine and you have to deal with that. I like my wife patience," Zhao Yun urged.

"Hmph….a man can keep me waiting for so long. It's like how long it took for my brother and father to allow me into the life of the battlefield," Ma Yunlu attitude became a little snobby.

"You had your chance my wife, but with me, it's an entirely different atmosphere. Fighting in the battlefield is not fun. We're doing everything to make the Han restoration possible. Our troops are not proud of the conflict because of the greed and corruption of those within the imperial court and the Cao family. Sometimes I ask myself, 'why am I doing this?'" Zhao Yun took his chopsticks and ate while talking.

"For fame?" Ma Yunlu assumed.

Zhao Yun keeps on eating.

"Are you proving the land that, you're the greatest warrior in our lord's army?" Ma Yunlu raised her eyebrow.

He stopped and stares at her for a few seconds.

"What's wrong with that? Ever since I heard what you did at Chang Ban, it made my heart sunk! You know why I came to find you so we could get married?" Ma Yunlu crossed her arms furiously.

"And you have no ill feelings of the falling commoners who were defenseless back there? Those people I sought to protect along with Big Brother's family? I failed to save his daughter; Chang Ban was nothing to be proud of…." Zhao Yun dreadfully resented.

"And my brother losing at Tong Gate, while my father and brothers were murdered was no worse than Chang Ban?" Ma Yunlu stressing her husband's paranoid.

"Cao Cao can always get the people to be deceived by his unfairness, but that doesn't change the fact that your brother's defeat caused your father's execution. I understand your pain on how you and your brother had been antagonized by Cao Cao's fangs," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"You think we deserved that!?" Ma Yunlu became alitle insulted by his words.

"No, I think you and your brother must come into resolve on how to take your loss as a strength support our cause against the Cao family. Revenge may have no honor, but redemption shows great resolve. We're dealing with a politician genius who was a Han hero himself until his selfishness to use the Emperor's will as his own to avenge his father's death at Xu Zhou. You know well what he done to the people at Xu…." Zhao Yun explained her.

"Why are you making me so…overemotional…on my father's death. I want to fight with your against the Cao family, they deserve a more crueler death than what they done to my family," Ma Yunlu shook her head in anxiety.

"That's what it's like seeing a real woman's sorrow in the troubled times. You would experience an entirely different point of view if you were to convince me on your feelings of this turmoil. If I sounded cold to you, then…..sigh…Yunlu, the food is delicious. You cook as good as my mother," Zhao Yun continues eating when he changed the subject.

"Do you really love me?" Ma Yunlu asked.

"Hahaha, why did you ask? I'm trying my best to comfort you of your own problems, but I have my own problems to deal with too. Why don't you comfort my problems? We could share the pain of bad conscience," Zhao Yun chuckled nervously.

"Zilong, I'm serious…." Ma Yunlu glanced at the man she loved.

"I love you and you're one of the most beautiful women I know. You dressed for battle in purple leading the cavalry with me; you're a terrific cook, a botanist, and tough. That's rare for a woman in our side," Zhao Yun looked at his wife in honesty.

"Better than that Sun Shang Xiang girl who left?" Ma Yunlu cocked her face closer to Zhao Yun.

"Well…." Zhao Yun did not forget Sun Shang Xiang.

"If you can't get an obvious answer, then I will go to Wu and demand Lady Sun a duel as payback for kidnapping Liu Shan," Ma Yunlu said.

"She didn't 'kidnap' Liu Shan…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"It doesn't matter, she's and her family are just like the Cao family, greedy, cruel, and evil," Ma Yunlu smirked.

"You don't even know her, so let's not talk about Sun Shang Xiang. Let's talk about my beloved wife, daughter of Ma Teng," Zhao Yun tried to change the subject again.

"No, let's talk about who is the strongest woman in the land! I'll beat Sun Shang Xiang to prove it," Ma Yunlu left the dinner table to go get her battle equipment and prepare to go to Wu and challenge Sun Shang Xiang in a duel.

"There's Zhu Rong of Nan Zhong, she appears more interesting of an opponent than Shang Xiang, my lady," Zhao Yun mentioned.

"Then I'll beat them both and you'll soon realize why no lady in this land exceeds my talents as a woman in a man's world!" Ma Yunlu arrogantly said.

"You're really proud of yourself, my lady….." Zhao Yun took a slip of wine finishing his dinner.

"I'm just sick of hearing people like Sun Shang Xiang who is not even a true warrior princess, Zhu Rong who is inferior to me as a true Amazon Queen. I have my Qiang female troops waiting to show their military might against the Nanman women, women like the Qiaos, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji who are all just a bunch of whores! What do you truly see in those ladies compare to me?" Ma Yunlu hollered across the room where she's getting dressed for battle.

"Like a hugry wolf tearing through the competition of famous women," Zhao Yun muttered.

"I'm beautiful, strong, and noble combine, what more would you want for a wife?" Ma Yunlu finished dressing and went to get her spear ready.

"I'm seeing the other side of the mirror….," Zhao Yun gazed at his wife's battle outfit.

"Whatever, my paranoid husband….I'll come back with Sun Shang Xiang's head," Ma Yun then storm out of the house mounting on her horse as she head for Jiang Dong.

"Could I ask more for an ultra violence wife who wears a wolf skinned scarf and dresses purple and is as beautiful as Zhen Ji?" Zhao Yun blinked.

The End


End file.
